


【fgo】【梅林罗曼】不要温和地走进良夜·第三夜 省略部分

by lindomaru



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru





	【fgo】【梅林罗曼】不要温和地走进良夜·第三夜 省略部分

[04:10]   
两人离去后，梅林回到公寓，与他平日回来的时间相同，看上去有些生气，梅林一旦敛去笑容总会显得阴郁，准确地说是薄怒。“我的蠢学生是不是来过了？”他如常亲吻罗马尼，令罗马尼什么都没能察觉，一边关上身后的门。罗马尼轻抚梅林，注视他的面容，美丽的脸庞蒙上阴翳也仍旧是美丽的——在梅林亲吻的间隙，罗马尼以为梅林的拷问已经结束。  
罗马尼知道只要说出口，梅林就会对他完成的身体有所察觉，但梅林迟早会知道。不知为何他对梅林无法感到真正的恐惧和距离感，理性仿佛无法支配脑中关于梅林的部分机能。“对了，你的学生有和你说过想要决斗的事吗？”他还是问出口了。  
梅林以更加阴郁的笑容作为回应，罗马尼没想到，梅林的回答却是：“阿基曼君想和藤丸君和我的蠢学生一起走吗？想……想离开我吗？”表现得仿佛只是个嫉妒的怀春少年。  
没有给罗马尼判断的间隙，梅林摇晃他，抓住罗马尼的脖子仿佛立刻要置他于死地。还击和疑问……还什么都来不及做，意识就由于氧气中断短暂的熄灭了。  
当罗马尼的感知的帷幕重新拉开，发现身体已像跑了气的似的跪坐到地板上，正被梅林紧紧抱住才没有彻底倒下，胸膛起伏着。梅林对他醒来无动于衷，还在亲吻着他，已完全看不见方才愤怒的影子。罗马尼正是被脖子上传来的锐痛弄醒的，他轻轻转动垂在地板上的手腕，确认可以驱使后推开梅林，“够了。”他抱怨。  
恐惧是教生物远离危险的警戒机制，在梅林身上，罗马尼的警戒心屡屡失效。梅林明确地喜怒无常，性情与常人很不同，罗马尼却常无法正确判断自己的处境。梅林再次恶意起来，将罗马尼压倒在地板上，并开始解他的扣子，罗马尼抓挠同居人但无济于事，经历了一番挣扎他的手指还在颤抖，地板是如此冰冷，梅林却眼看要掰开他的双腿，感觉真是糟透了，直到身体被一阵刺痛打开，罗马尼的思绪再次陷入一团混乱。  
梅林与罗马尼所知的梅林不同了。若是过去罗马尼早已愤怒地离开梅林，眼下，罗马尼并没什么好怕的，而是直到就算离开梅林，梅林也会将指针拨到他离开前的一刻，然后用些他的辛辣的技巧，猛烈的亲吻和……禁锢住他：比起梅林真的嫉妒立香的到来，罗马尼更相信是他的“那一手”又要来了。梅林搅动罗马尼的身体，也把他的思考揉得支离破碎。“住手……！住……”罗马尼被压得喘不过气，身体置他的自尊心于不顾如设置好程序的机械般抽动着，吮吸着梅林肉体的剑。这具身体见不到厌倦的时候吗——罗马尼因为太难堪而无声地啜泣，脑袋像是被梅林塞进一个又一个纸炮，噼啪、噼啪一阵乱响，降落色彩斑斓的丝带和炫目的闪片。

梅林触碰罗马尼时总趁机攫取他的精力，比起校园中其他鲜嫩的少年，还是罗马尼更符合他的口味，他喜欢那甜蜜中混合着细弱的酸涩的滋味。由于被吸走精神，总在交合后沉睡良久。此时梅林恰好将他可怜的造物搬进浴室清洗身体，让自己过于兴奋的手指留下的红印消退……但这次他在罗马尼脖子上的手指印变成了淤青。“不可以。”抚摸着那几个暗红的圆点，梅林喃喃自语，“这次罗曼君不可以离开我……不过离开了我，罗曼君又能去哪里？”梅林心不在焉地思虑一会儿，手中推着毛巾的动作又重新顺畅起来，“真是麻烦……国王这个职业还是不适合我……”


End file.
